Czech Skill:Places
Places is the '31'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. This skill introduces Czech vocabulary for places and the locative case. Grammar Notes The locative case is used for a noun which is a location something is in or at. This could be a physical location, or abstract, such a topic of a discussion/story. Nouns in the locative case always occur with a preposition: *na = on, sometimes in, at *v/ve = in, at *po = after *při = at *o = about, as in talking about, writing about Lessons Lesson 1 (I failed to capture the sentences when doing this lesson and can't access it any more.) I remember the following place words were used during the lesson in various cases, sometimes in nominative, sometimes accusative and possibly sometimes requiring the locative case. *dům *škola *ulice *město Lesson 2 (mainly examples of locative plural case with preposition v/ve) *''Učím ve čtyřech školách.'' = I teach in four schools. *''Kolik lidí pracuje v našich školách?'' = How many people work in our schools? *''Co vás v těch školách učí?'' = What do they teach you in those schools? *''Máme školy v pěti městech.'' = We have schools in five cities. *''Kdo bydlí ve vašich domech?'' = Who lives in your houses? *''František v tom městě kupuje dům.'' = Frantisek is buying a house in that city. *''Tohle v našich ulicích nechceme!'' = We do not want this in our streets. *''V tom domě bydlí Matěj.'' = Matej lives in that house. *''Mnoho lidí bydlí ve městech.'' = Many people live in cities. *''Včera bylo v těch ulicích mnoho lidí.'' = Yesterday there were many people in that street. *''Kuchyně jsou v jejich domech malé.'' = The kitchens in their houses are small. Lesson 3 (mainly examples of na + locative) *''zahrada'' = garden *''Včera jsme na zahradě nebyli.'' = Yesterday we were not in the garden. *''Naše dcery spí v malé posteli'' = Our daughters sleep in small beds. *''Pracuje na třech zahradách.'' = He works in three gardens. *''Ráno viděla moje dcera tvůj dopis na stole.'' = In the morning my daughter saw your letter on the table. *''To jídlo na talíři bylo moje.'' = The food on the plate was mine. *''Vy jste spali na nádraží?'' = Were you sleeping in the station? *''Moje sestřenice si čte v posteli.'' = My cousin reads in bed. *''Na zahradě nosím staré kalhoty a svetr.'' = In the garden I wear old pants and a sweater. *''Na stole jsou talíře, vidličky, nože a lžíce.'' = On the table were plates, forks, knives and spoons. *''Čekáme na tebe na nádraží.'' = We wait for you at the station. *''Jaké máš na talíři maso?'' = What kind of meat do you have on your plate? *''Můj bratranec pracuje na nádraží.'' = My cousin works at the station. Lesson 4 *''kancelář'' = office *''letiště'' = airport *''Pracuje Žofie v kanceláři nebo doma?'' = Does Zofie work in the office or at home. *''Jeho strýcové bydlí v hotelu.'' = His uncles stay in a hotel. *''Ve vašich obchodech čaj nekupujeme.'' = We do not buy tea at your shop *''Kupuješ mléko v obchodě?'' = Do you buy milk in the shop? *''Jak často jíte v restauracích?'' = How often do you eat at restaurants? *''Jsou na novém nádraží?'' = Are they at the new station? *''Já v téhle restauraci nedělám.'' = I do not work at this restaurant. *''Chtěli čekat na letišti.'' = They wanted to wait at the airport. *''Pili jsme pivo v té nové restauraci.'' = We drank beer at the new restaurant. Lesson 5 *''Restaurace na letištích nemám ráda.'' = I do not like restaurants at airports. *''V tom novém hotelu je dvacet pokojů.'' = In that new hotel are twenty rooms. *''Kolik stojí jedna noc v drahých hotelech?'' = How much is one night in expensive hotels? *''V těchto hotelech jsou pokoje příliš špinavé.'' = In those hotels the rooms are too dirty *''Žofie bydlela ve kterém pokoji?'' = Zofie lived in which room? *''Na oranžových talířích ta polévka vypadá špatně.'' = In orange plates the soup looks bad. *''Na nádražích se bojíme myší.'' = We are afraid of mice at stations. *''Pavouci často sedí na svých postelích a pláčou.'' = Spiders often sit on their beds and cry. *''Jeho strýc má restaurace na dvou letištích.'' = His uncle has restaurants at two airports. *''Nevím, ve kterém pokoji jsme byli.'' = I do not know which rook we are staying in. *''Vaše děti už neleží v postelích.'' = Your children are not lying on beds anymore. *''Ona nesnáší restaurace na nádražích.'' = She cannot stand restaurants at stations. *''Proč jste v našich postelích?'' = Why are you in our beds? *''Na jejich talířích je asi jídla málo.'' = In their plates is probably little food. Lesson 6 *''Co máte rádi na našem hotelu?'' = What do you like about our hotel? *''Byly jsme ve zvláštním městě.'' = We were in a strange city *''Co prodávají v tamtom zvláštním obchodě?'' = What do they sell in that strange shop? *''Kateřina na mě čeká v mém pokoji.'' = Katerina is waiting for me in my room. *''Viděli jsme ji na tamtom nádraží.'' = We saw her at that station. *''Hledala jsem tě v jejím pokoji.'' = We were searching for you in her room. *''V tomto městě jsou tři letiště.'' = In this city are three airports. *''Co je na jejím stole?'' = What is on her table? *''Na jejím talíři sedí dvě mouchy.'' = On her plate are two flies. *''Chci spát v tomto pokoji.'' = I want to sleep in this room. *''Které věci nenávidí Žofie na našem pokoji?'' = Which things does Zofie hate in our room? *''Tohle na našem městě miluji.'' = I love this about our city. *''Co děláš v mém pokoji?'' = What are you doing in my room? *''Proč je v mém pokoji koza?'' = Why is there a goat in my room? References